Together We Are
by MissMeMore
Summary: Summary: Kate had left the loft without any explaination and Castle did not had the energy to confront her. It took him three weeks and a call to gather his steps but what he found, shook him.
1. Chapter 1

**Together We Are**

 **Summary: Kate had left the loft without any explanation and Castle did not have the heart to go and confront her. But it took him three weeks and a worrisome phone call to take that step. What he found, shook him**.

 _A/N: I know I am late with my first story's update but was caught up in things. So sorry for that. But definately posting it in next week. This one is also probably a 3 part story_ :)

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Castle was so anxious that he couldn't even wait for the elevator. He opened the staircase door and started to practically run up the stairs.

It had been three weeks, three weeks since Kate left their home

Three weeks, since he had seen her.

Three weeks, since he got to hear her soulful voice.

He was miserable, depressed and broken. All his days and all his nights went into thinking: What happened? Why it happened?

What had tick her off from him?

She was back to her old building, living in a rented studio apartment. He was keeping tabs on her even though she had just abandon him so miserably.

But something was telling him it's so not what it seems. Kate will never do this to him.

Wasn't it the fear of breaking his heart that had kept her at bay to persuade a relationship with him? She was too careful about him even then though whatever they used to share at that time was friendship.

Now, they are more _. So. Much. More._

Partners, Friends, Lovers and Soulmates.

Till last night, he was keeping himself at bay from their friends. His phone was switched off right from the time Kate left and the battery died. He didn't want to hear pitiful voices telling him how sorry they are, asking him what had happened. As if he had any answer to that,

Facing Martha and Alexis day and night was enough for him.

But last night, his, her friends dropped by the loft wearing the masks of utter seriousness.

"She hasn't come to the precinct since two and a half weeks, Castle" Esposito had told him.

"I even went to her apartment, knocked hard, but dare that girl had answered" Lanie complained with worry etching her face as Ryan patted Castle knee in comfort.

"Castle, Please go, talk to her…" Ryan urged. "See, We don't know what happened between you two and we even don't want to interfere…. all we want is to see you both happy. You both deserve happiness" He had nodded, last night, as if agreeing but as soon as they left, he grimaced.

He wasn't the one to blame. Hell, he even don't know whom to blame.

Last night was spent in pacing, raking his hands through his fine tendrils, sure he was going to go bald with the way he had poked them out.

But what took him out from the bed, dress up haphazardly and run out here wasn't his friends urging. It was the call from her landlord which had woken him up at 6 in the morning after a bare two hours of sleep, informing.

" …We found Katherine Beckett fainted into the hallway just outside her apartment an hour back. She is stable now, resting in her bed but I think it will be better if you can come. I found ypur number from the previous emergency list, she gave us. "

Castle had felt his heart dip a whole bit down. "Is...is she fine?" He stammered.

"She doesn't look fine…..but she claims otherwise...But she should not stay alone right now...Especially in this condition..." The landlord trailed off.

"Condition? What condition?" He had questioned already moving down from the bed.

"She….." The woman on the other side was about to say something but then stopped. "I think you should just come here….I will leave the spare key to her apartment with the doorman that you can get on your way in... She might be sleeping" The landlord informed.

"Thank you so much for the call...I will be right there" Castle had confirmed before biding bye.

And now, he was standing infront of the apartment, holding the key in his shaky fingers, thinking of what is about to happen.

Kate will be furious. His mind had warned.

But his heart was the perfect lawyer of defense, rejecting each argument of his mind with a plain: _The hell with it._ He is not going to give up Kate just cause of….anything.

The key moved into the hole before he heard the voice of unsnapped lock.

He turned the knob and moved in to silent apartment with careful steps.

What he noticed at the foremost was the sign of light that was filling the room. The windows of the apartment were curtain-less.

So unlike Kate. He thought.

And then it struck him.

She is not converting this place into a home.

His heart encouraged him as he moved in with a new found confidence with just that little information.

Turning away from unused kitchen just having stacked boxes of take outs spread around on counter, he came to found the bed that was holding the most precious possession of his life in the fluffiness of its mattress.

The sheets above her were haphazard. Her feet dangling down the bed. Her face that he so yearned to see was covered with the a white pillow. (for stopping the sunlight)

But soon while he stood bybthe edge of the bed, she moved a little, letting the sheet slip from her midriff, exposing her skin that he was so well aware of.

But right then, all the exposure did was making him stun. His gaze locked on a particular place that seem to have shake his axis.

Kate had felt an intrusion into the room as her sleepy eyes blinked against the white pillow before removing it completely away from her tear-streaked face. She thought it was the owner who had helped her get into the bed just an hour ago and was here to check up on her.

She was all ready to put on a fake smile on her face for the older lady who was nothing but affectionate with her but all she felt were the tears, taking their normal place in her hazel eyes as she looked up at her stunned man, her husband, standing just beside the bed but so far away into his thoughts. His eyes boring into the bed.

"Rick…" She rolled his name on her tongue in disbelieving _. Oh! He was looking so beaten_. Her heart clenched with sorry.

Un-thoughtfully, her hands ran upto her stomach in a habit she had developed in last few weeks, only to be halted in the mid-way of the motion.

For just a second, her eyes drifted down to her now bare stomach. Her very own bare swollen expended stomach before moving back to his stunned face.

"Rick" this time, she whispered his name in fear as reality raised up its face but what the worse was the hollow deadpan look that he threw her way, shaking her up from head to toe.

Damn. Her secret was out in the open. He knows. He knows it now.

She was so so busted.

"You are pregnant" He murmured in disbelief.

* * *

Any thoughts?

Follow on tumblr

Xmissmemorex dot tumblr dot com


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kate gasped out loud as horror flashed across her face.

 _This was not like what she had planned._

 _This is surly not how she planned to reveal this secret._

 _God! How awful this must be looking?_ She closed her eyes momentarily to curse her own self.

She should have been aware. Considering their past, she should have known how bad timings can get to them. How A _Perfect Timing_ was not a word for them to take a chance on.

His accusing eyes were darting between her face to her slight swelling waist, blazing with fire.

She swallowed hard. How she did have imagine this moment in the last two and a half weeks. How she wanted to see awe, surprise, happiness passing through those blue orbs she so love. She desired to see him jump in the air launching a fist or two there, his brows wiggling in their natural teasing way, his lips curved into that sexy grin that was just reserved for her. She needed him to kiss her hard, murmuring sweet nothings in her ears about how happy had she made him. She wanted to witness his body shivering with hard to contain excitement.

Instead, here he was standing so rigid. His lips stretched into a fine angry line. His eyes so furious that she felt a jolt of electricity passing through her whole body just with there force.

Her fingers rubbed the skin where they were still in touch with swell as if assuring her little ones. As if getting confidence from them to face their dad. Comforting them with that little moment even though she felt a bile rising into her throat.

"Kate..." He started with a firm voice, determined to get few answers out of her but was cut with her rapid moment. Pushing away the sheets, she stood up quickly and ran towards the bathroom.

Concerned, he followed her their just to see her throwing her lungs out while leaning against the sink. Tears streamed across her face as she took a breather and looked up just to see their reflection. He was standing right behind her as she wanted but unlike her imagination, his hands were by his side. There was no such moment where he was comforting her back with a little movement of his hand or allowing her support to lean onto him. Another nausea-tic moment caused her to bend down before she wiped her face with the running water. But this time, when she looked up, Castle was gone.

* * *

He rushed out from her apartment for a breather.

Oh Lord! It felt like he was keeping his lungs on break till now. But then, it was too much for him to bear at a time.

He missed Kate. Badly. Extremely.

He was hurt. Badly. Extremely.

But none of it had prepared him to witness this.

 _Kate's expecting. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad once again._

Leaning against the wall right beside her apartment's door, he ran his hands on his face. His mind was already on a fast track, running various circumstances through his very imaginative head and none of them were _optimistic_.

For the first time, he hated being a writer.

For the first time, he hated his active imaginative skills.

But right then, he was startled by an elderly woman voice, which he recognized as Kate's landlord from his previous visits.

"Good morning Mr. Castle". She greeted with a polite smile making Castle reply with the same one.

"I am sorry for calling you up so early…..But I just couldn't wait much…."

"No…No….it's…..It's ok….Actually, thank you for that call and…Thank you for taking care of Kate" He stammered, gathering himself but really, he was grateful.

"No problem there. Kate had been my tenant for 3 years. We used to share a good rapport and occasional greetings. This time though I didn't see much of her and that truly worried me out…." The lady pursed her lips before pointing a finger towards the door. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah…yeah…she is…Morning sickness catching up on her…" Castle explained simply as the lady nodded and step in to knock on the door before Castle interrupted her.

"Hmmm…..Can you help me with something? Suggest me some good foods she can at least keep down?"

* * *

Getting out from the bathroom after brushing her teeth, Kate hoped to find Castle sitting on the bed or standing against some wall, waiting for her, waiting for some explanation. She actually had spent few minutes extra inside just to process her words but was met with disappointment on only getting greeted by the silence of her all too lonely apartment.

Her fists curled against the wooden pane partially cause of nausea and partially cause of Castle disappearance.

None the less, just for the sake of their babies, she gathered her courage and moved towards the bed taking small tender steps, just hoping to not loose any balance.

Getting back on the bed, she leaned against the head board when the knock was heard.

Her heart leaped with happiness.

 _He isn't gone. He merely stepped outside for a moment._

She thought and rushed her fingers through her bed hair just in nervousness before replying in an enough hearable voice.

"Come in..."

The door creaked open and instead of her ruggedly handsome husband, she faced her soft spoken land lord.

"Hey...how are you feeling now?" Passing a soft smile, the land lady, Mrs. Greta approached her bed.

"Better...thank you once again" Kate whispered, trying her best to hide her disappointment on not finding Castle.

"Enough of thank you's my dear...just take care of yourself...now more so then ever" Greta looked at her belly, making her know she knows her secret.

"Will do..."

"Oh that I am sure even if you not, Mr Castle will...He just stepped outside to grab somethings for you to take on..." With the provided information, Kate felt her body relaxed.

"I am sorry if I intertwined anyhow between you two...but my dear! I could not think of anything else since you refused to check in with a hospital"

"It's ok...I am actually glad you did it...I...I was on my way to meet him this morning when..." Greta just moved closer and pressed her hand.

"Everything will be fine..." Greta tried to assure before moving back. "I am going off to church...Will pray for you...Do you need something otherwise right now?"

"No. I am fine...you have a great day..." Kate wished her with a feeble smile.

"You too...bye"

* * *

Castle stood infront of her apartment for the second time that day. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down his inner self before making a move in.

Kate was leaning against the headboard while closing her eyes but he knew, she know he is here by the way her eyes moved behind those lids. To others, she might have looked at peace but he knew, she was walking on the same eggshells as him by the way her fingers were twitching in her lap.

Grabbing a small chair that was placed on a side, Castle placed it beside bed, leaving a few good inches between themselves. He didn't want to be at arm length, yet neither he wanted to be too far away from her reach.

Taking out a club sandwich from the bag along with a decaf coffee, he put them on the side table.

"Eat it... Mrs Greta said you should eat something light in small intervals". He spoke after a moment when she didn't make a move to acknowledge his precense.

"Why are you here, Castle?" She whispered in a defeated voice and he instantly felt the earlier anger returning back before she added. "You shouldn't have come here"

"Why am I here, Kate? I should ask you why are you here?" His voice turned harsh.

"I had reasons" Kate looked down, unable to look back at him.

"I bet you had... And I bet even more that those reasons are far more than just the excuse of needing space... May be you just had finally realized how worthless of a relationship we were having. Or is it that whatever we share was too powerful that you started to feel suffocated. You needed to keep a step outside for a breather...Or is it my baby that freaked you out?" He accused her straight away making her look up oncd again with a gaping mouth.

"How...how can you think like that Castle?" She was astonished. "You do know I am as much into our relationship as you are".

Castle looked back with the same glare as earlier and replied. "Seriously, I can't seem to find that here. Hell, I can't see a relationship." He declared and Kate couldn't seem to find any words to reply.

Silence prevailed the room as Castle tried to lower down his temper while Kate found a comfort by rubbing her waist.

"Were you even going to tell me about this?" He asked keeping his gaze on her belly. Damn, he so wanted to run his fingers on that slight swell. The indication and proof of the love they shared.

Kate licked her lips as she nodded. "I...I was on my way to meet you in the morning. My first ultrasound is scheduled today...and I wanted...I want you there" She replied.

At that, he felt some of his anger melt away. Atleast, he was not abandoned in this scenario. He wasn't pushed away from the life of their baby.

"Right. Eat something then. What time is your appointment?" He moved to unwrap the sandwich to mae her hold it.

"At 10..." She replied and he looked down at his watch.

"Okay" Getting up on his toes, he moved towards her closet and opened it. Her hand carry, she took with herself while leaving was still intactly placed in the bottom. She was living out from the bag. The only thing hanging was a shirt. His shirt. That he knew he was wearing the night before she left.

A pang of sadness rushed through him but he took off the shirt and put that into the bag before zipping it up.

As he emerged with her bag, Kate stopped eating and stood up in a panic.

"What...What are you doing Castle?" She stammered.

"Making you end this stupidity and come back home"

"No...No...I can't" She replied instantly making him frustrated.

"What? What do you mean by you can't. Don't tell me Kate that you are planning to keep my baby away from me... What is it that keeping you away? What have I done?" He put forward all his insecurities before another thought stroke him and that made him took a step back in bewilderment.

"You don't want this baby? Is that why you left?"

"No...No" Kate shook her head to making her explaination believable. "I want this baby Castle. As much as you want it. I only got to know about this baby after I left. It's not about the baby". She stresses.

"Then what is it about?" A straight away question made its way back to her. Her hands felt at the side in defeat as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's you. ...I...I can't loose you Castle...If I get back home, I will bring a risk to your life and I...I just can't take it" She slumped back on the bed while he stood rooted to his place.

She had some explanation to do and he wouldn't left till he get it.

* * *

 **Any thoughts?**

 **A/N: First of all, thank you so much for the amazing response. Thank you for heloing and guiding me in this venture. It's the unedited version as I am updating it from my phone. Will edit it soon. So sorry for delay though. And don't worry, Castle is not going to be too easy on her ;)**


End file.
